the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Nantala Dovecrest
Nantala is the current head of House Dovecrest and Baroness of the Dovecrest holdings. Description If one were to glimpse Nantala, one would note her generous curves; generous as in she's lucky to have some at all. Nantala is a petite girl with a modest, but even bust-to-waist waist-to-hips ratio. Really, one could say she was boyish in appearance or that she was simply under developed. While not the most developed woman one would meet, she doesn't lack femininity by any means. Her limbs and torso are slender, while her facial features are soft with smooth cheeks and a button nose. Her ears would be slightly pointed, due to being one-fourth elf, yet her ears are by no means even close to being as long as a High-Elf's or even a Half-Elf. If one were to see her outside her clothes or armor(which requires nothing short of great effort and patience) they would see she is slightly toned with muscle, but only enough to suggest she doesn't spend her days slothing about. Nothing terribly impressive. Traits *Nantala has Heterchromia iridum. Her left eye being blue and her right being green. *She is completely blind in her left eye. *She has light freckles spotting around her nose with some faint ones around her shoulders and collor bones. *Her ears are pierced with multiple rings going along the length of them. History Childhood Nantala lived the average life of nobility. She was taught to be a proper lady, various skills that would aid her in courtship and hobbies befitting one of her station. The only thing of note that happened to her was sadly the death of her mother while she was giving birth to her younger sister. Adulthood Nantala inherited the Dovecrest Barony early in life. Unfortunately her father lost his life while aiding Alliance forces during Sylvannas' push for land after the Cataclysm. As Head of House Dovecrest and Baroness of the Dovecrest Barony, she had gotten herself involved in an array of political situations. Nantala would soon be been known to be quite loud in her opinions during meetings of the Stormwind Peerage and House of Nobles. Not afraid to call someone she suspects of abusing their power out on their actions. Service to the Silver Hand Nantala sought membership within the Silver Hand, inspired by her parent's efforts for both the Paladin order and Church at large. Nantala sadly felt herself pushed around and assigned to more chapters than she cares to count questioning why they even took her in as an initiate due to seemingly not having enough time for her training. This would happen for the better part of her life ending with her yet to be knighted at the age of nineteen. Trek into Lordaeron Nantala was assigned to represent the Covenant of the Pious during Bishop Adamant's trek into the Forsaken controlled lands of Lordearon. Completely unaware of how corrupted the land had become and the full extent of the Forsaken's disregard for life, she felt herself jarred and has been left scarred by the event. Still having nightmares of the venture to this day. Stone Talon Conflict Nantala had little to no participation with the conflict. Showing up under the banner of the Order of Saint Uther for one day feeling like she was just eye candy. Not given time to train and not permitted to take part in any fighting. Leaving the Silver Hand After being sent though multiple chapters within the Silver Hand, none of which she felt cared about her training, and conversations with members of the order and those who've had past experience with it. Nantala chose to put her hopes for knighthood on hold. Focusing more on her duties as Baroness than her participation for the Order. Time in Quel'Athillien Seeking to learn of her Elvin heritage. Nantala wrote to General Lutharias Riverwind about visiting the Queendom in hopes that his connections could aid her in finding her Grandmother and possible family in Elvin lands. During this time she stayed in a guest estate in Quel'Athillien's capital, working with the General to find out her connections to the Quel'Thalas Peerage. New Opportunities. After spending time with the General, sharing views and learning new information and insight on things. Nantala has chosen to Squire under Lutharias Riverwind in hopes of earning her Knighthood as a Paladin. Pilgramage. Nantala was tasked to travel across the Eastern Kingdoms to visit Holy Sites of The Light. There she learned humility and and greater understandings of the world. Death in the Family and New Responsibilities. Nantala's uncle sadly passed away, leaving her the Duchy of Westwood due to a lack of heir. Some attempted to dispute her claim, but Nantala had worked in service to her uncle and held the determination to ensure she would gain control over the land being the closest acceptable heir. Sadly this would require her to end her Squireship with Lutharias and have her return home to Stormwind. In gaining a higher status within the House of Nobles, Nantala has only upped her tenacity in keeping nobility set in their ways in check. Ensuring Alliance soldiers and citizens get treated fairly and not taken advantage of. Weeks after the death of her uncle, Magistrate Kalren Geroux approached her offering a position of clerk, knowing of her skills and accomplishments from records. Nantala wishing to serve her kingdom accepted the offer and added it to the list of duties she must focus on. Benefactor and Squire to the Silver Hand. After months of working non-stop for the Stormwind House of Nobles, Nantala witnessed Talarman Songsteel's split from Stormwind's Silver Hand Chapter. Recognizing Sir Berredric as one of Songsteel's companion in the matter, she approached him inquiring, as the conversation went on Nantala requested to take part in the revival of Lordaeron's Silver Hand chapter along with becoming a benefactor with House Dovecrest aiding in funding and supplying the project. After a few weeks serving as an Aspirant and moving back and forth from Lordaeron and Stormwind Nantala settled in Tyr's Hand and sought out Dame Vandrasi Starfinder as a mentor becoming her squire. Leaving Lordaeron. At some point Nantala fell ill and remained bed ridden for about two weeks. After weeks upon weeks of lack of contact from Dame Vandrasi, Nantala received a letter of termination of their pairing despite Nantala's active role in the chapter prior to her becoming ill. With this she chose to return to Stormwind permanently and focus her attention towards her political career. New Days. Nantala gladly got to work on making reforms in her Duchy, loosening immigration processes and offering jobs and homes to all races of the Alliance. While not able to give them titles, Nantala has given administrative positions to multiple non-humans such as Night Elves and Pandaren. Along with this Nantala has been focusing her time on the Stormwind Magistrate and the House of Nobles, doing paperwork and other things to aid both. Personality Nantala is young woman rather confused about the world when it doesn't involve paperwork or numbers. She can generally be seen as an optimist and chipper person, chatting casually and making jokes with friends, but saddened and puzzled when made aware of certain truths. Nantala has a strong moral compass and is known to refute broken arguments and quickly calls out nobles who seek to abuse their power. Ensuring the best result for the citizens of the Alliance. Religious Beliefs The Holy Light Nantala considers herself a devout follower of The Light. She believes in the three virtues and works to keep them in mind at all times, however she has found herself disagreeing with the actions of many within the Church. Seeing that many treat the Church as one would a debate room in the House of Nobles and occasionally a military regiment. Paladins Nantala views Paladins as a beacon of hope. Those that devote their lives to aiding the weak and defending them from the dangers that would seek to inflict harm. Because of this, she is quick to criticize any Paladins who's actions could possibly tarnish the image of such warriors. Elune While not entirely convinced Elune is a true deity in the way described by the Night Elves, Nantala does acknowledge Elune's existence and even allows the Night Elves within her Duchy to openly worship her. Naaru Veneration While Nantala recognizes the Naaru as holy beings of the Light, she does not view them in any way that would involve worship. To Nantala, the Naaru are just another race inhabiting the universe that simply has a stronger affinity with the Light than others. Political Beliefs The Church Nantala has mixed views on the Church. While she takes part in its various activities and events, Nantala has her criticisms. She counts herself among many others within the Alliance that the Holy League's involvement has lead to multiple misfortunes including being the direct cause of the Arathi conflict that set the restoration back years. Even with these criticisms Nantala still supports the Church, just not every action of a select few of its members. Stormwind Nobility Nantala has a negative opinion on the majority of the Stormwind Peerage. She constantly criticizes other Lords and Ladies for either being greedy, inept or intolerant of allies. Because of this Nantala has set out to embody the opposite, opening many charities, making sure all her officials and workers are well trained and has offered equal citizenship and opportunities to all races sworn under the Alliance. Foreign Relations Nantala has a very welcoming Foreign Policy, accepting trade deals and diplomatic treaties with the many peoples and nations within the Alliance. As mentioned above, Nantala offers equal opportunities to allies immigrating to the Kingdom of Stormwind. =Pictures= Cartoon Nan.png|A sketch of Nantala Nantala.jpg|A drawing of Nantala Nan freckles.jpg|Portrait of Nantala, by Rennali Nan Magistrate.jpg|Nan in Magistrate Uniform bluephino.tumblr.com Nan Formal.jpg|Formal Nan, by Thorrson.|link=Nantala Dovecrest Category:House of Dovecrest Category:House of Bloodarrow Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Human